


Oblivious

by BayBee45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Fluff, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayBee45/pseuds/BayBee45
Summary: Your Commander finally had the guts to ask you out, you just didn’t realize it. His brothers try their best to be good wingmen.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Commander Cody!Medic/clueless reader  
> Semi based on real life mostly the the parts of being oblivious and wanting to drop kick people. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warning: Hopefully a bit of an emotionally roller coaster. It’s pretty fluffy y’all.

“Hey” you look up from your paperwork, giving your Commander a nod of acknowledgement. “Would you be interested in going to 79’s? Uhh...Some of the boys and I were going to hangout there.”

“Tonight?” you asked absentmindedly, still thumbing your way through the medical records.

“Uh, yes” he stuttered, swallowing hard to try and clear his throat. You put down your paperwork and notice that he is a bit unsteady on his feet. Without thinking you reach your hand out to check his temperature. “Are you feeling alright?” Leaning into your touch he replies only with a tittering laugh and his small but warm smile.

“Usually I’m the one forcing you to take a break.” You joked, he didn’t appear to have a fever. Giving your Commander a big grin, “Yes, that sounds wonderful.”

Back at your small apartment you’re running a bit behind, mostly due to the fact that you have nothing to wear. Well not exactly nothing, you had your civvie clothes but the boys only have military fatigues and you don’t feel like standing out. So your problem was this; the only clean uniform you had left since your return from the front, was your skirt ensemble and you hadn’t seen that since you were first accepted into the GAR.

“If only I had a bit more of a warning about this outing. My pants would have been pressed and ready to go.” You moaned digging your way to the back of your closet. Finally locating the skirt, you just needed to find some decent shoes. You settled on your go-to matte black pumps, they weren’t too high but high enough to add a nice touch to the outfit. You rush down to street level hailing an Air Taxi, hoping the boys won’t be to far ahead of you.

As soon as you enter 79’s the smell of a good night and rough morning hits you hard. Scanning through the familiar faces of the crowd, you eventually see Waxer waving frantically to get your attention. Cody smiles and gives you a small wave as well and you return the gesture and make your way to their booth. The booth had enough room for the six us but the boys seemed to be squished together at the one end. Leaving a wide opening at the other end next to the Commander.

“Sorry I’m late.” You apologize as you sit down. Everyone appears to simultaneously exhale, spreading out a bit after you take your place next to him. Grinning, he pushes a bright blue beverage with an assortment of fruit on its rim towards you. “I took the liberty to order you a drink.” Humming in appreciation you take a sip and nod your head in approval.

“You look...pretty tonight.” Commented Boil. “Don’t say it like that! Makes it sound like she never looks pretty.” Elbowed Waxer. You let out a small laugh

“Your the best Waxer always looking out for me, but its been, what, like six month now? I think I have been around Boil long enough now, to understand what he means to say, most of the time that is.” You said giving the group a knowing look.

“See!” You heard Boil mumble to his brother, who shook his head. “She’s just being nice.”

“So what were you guys talking about before I came?” The feeling at the table changes drastically. Boil nervously shifts in his spot, Wooley is looking at a very interesting speck on the table, Waxer and Longshot are just wide eyeing their Commander. You’d have thought you just asked the boys to shoot their Jedi General with the uneasy glances they were covertly giving you.

“We were just taking about the Ryloth campaign.” Cody remarked like nothing was amiss.

“Ah,” that was a couple month before you joined the GAR you thought. “Well don’t stop on my account, I always love to hear about your adventures.”

Cody grins like a proud ori’vod at his brothers retelling of the Campaign, making only a few correction here and there. Then somewhere between Waxer and Boil finding young Twi’lek girl named Numa and them almost being devoured by some Gutkurrs, the Commanders hand grazes your leg. Your eyes quickly dart down at the sensation. Warm tendrils spread throughout your body. Whidding through you and unearthing a thought , a feeling, you had long ago buried. You quickly push it out, like the unrequited and unwelcome visitor it is. The boys have always been touch starved and with the added catalyst of alcohol, this wasn't something to be unexpected, just a bit unusual. 

This accidentally graze turns into mindless tapping, a slight tick that you had never notice him have before. Eventually his hand is spread wide over your knee, his palm lazily raising and falling to the beat of the story, until it wasn’t. His hand lays idly across your leg, encasing your knee. An overwhelming feeling is starting to seep through, beginning to cloud your judgment.

You wanted to drop-kick the man. Even after all these years, your knee is still uncomfortable sensitive to touch after your surgery. Of course he didn’t know that, so you tried to change the position of his hand ever so slightly. He looks to his other side giving your leg a light squeeze, you wonder just how long they must’ve waited for your arrival and how many drinks they downed beforehand for him to be so ‘touchy’. He didn’t look inebriated but you also knew most of the men could hold their alcohol well. It’s not like you minded, just was wondering.

With an amused grin still on his face, Cody endeavours to referee the petty argument that has erupted between Boil and Wooley as of who was closer to being devoured by a Gutkurr.

“I felt the breathe of the kriffin’ beast on the back of my neck before I was able to narrowly escape, jumpin’ down the hidden passageway!”

“Yeah well, I had the things jaw inches away from me, so close that its breath fogged up my visor!”

“You both looked death in the face and survived , its not something new for us clones.” Interceded Cody.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m happy that the Gutkurrs didn’t eat you... Wooley.” you teased, sticking your tongue out at Boil as you reached across the table to give Wooley a comforting pat on the hand.

“Yeah well, Wooley would have probably given the poor Gutkurrs an awful hairball.” Retorted Boil with mischievous smirk.

“Hay!”

You start sliding out of the booth and feel the Commanders touch tighten ever so slightly around your leg. “Everyone down for another round?" With your question his hold releases. You blame tingling sensation coursing through you, on your emptied drink already taking affect.

"Do you need some assistance?" 

"No, no Commander you can relax, I got th—" your voice raises an octave as your foot catches something, for a brief moment wondering if you’ve really only had one drink. Luckily Cody was near enough to catch your flailing hand. 

"You sure?" he teased, his touch lingering a moment longer then necessary.

"Yes, I was just testing your reaction time, above average sir." You laughed, trying to gain some composer over your mounting embarrassment. "No worries men, your drinks will be safe in these hands." 

Dusting the embarrassment off your skirt you embark on your mission, weaving your way through the crowd and making it to the bar in one piece. Placing your order, you decide to reorder that blue concoction the Commander got you. He knew you had a sweet tooth but also like a good tartness to balance things out and you honestly couldn't have chosen a more perfect drink. Sometimes it felt like he knew you better then you did yourself.

“But thats his job isn't? Being Marshall Commander he needs to know his troops.” you speciously reasoned to yourself waiting for your order.

******

“It looks like its going well Commander.” Commented Wooley from across the table. Cody doesn’t respond, his eyes still haven’t left you. Admiring you from a far as you place the order at the bar. He inhales deeply. Reminiscing all the little moments he has shared with you so far.

“What do ya think?” Questioned Longshot. “Like how do you think everything is going so far?” Cody turns his attention back to his brothers, mulling over the question for a moment.

“Good, I think... I mean we haven't really talked much. Just taking things slow...nothing to upfront and obvious. I'm being subtle but she seems very... reseptive...”

“Wow! You’re really struggling.” Wooley states. “Yeah I’ve never seen the Commander so unsure of himself.” Boil pipes in with a wide grin. They all laugh at their ori’vod and Waxers gives him a a light punch in the shoulder.

Cody gives a Commanders’ glare and they immediately stiffen, remembering he has the power to assign them to polish astromech units for the next week in retaliation. Cutting the silence Boil wonders out loud

“Does she know that this is a date? Or does she just think we are all hanging out?” Cody doesn't have time to respond as you make your way back to the table drinks in hand.

******

Taking a few sips of your drink you maneuver through the crowd with relative ease. Making it safely back to your booth, you place the drinks on the table.

“See boys! Safe in these hands.” you giggled with one hand on your hip and the other doing a ‘jazz hand’. The Commander chuckles and gives you smile could light up the whole of Coruscant. You loved hi—....You liked seeing him smile and happy like this.

“ I always feel—“ Codys’ remark is cut short when you feel a light tap of a gloved finger on your shoulder.

“Kix!” you squeal jumping into the troopers arms, he lifts you off the ground slightly swinging you back and forth.

“How are you?” 

“I’m doing great!”

“Do you wanna dance?”

“Uh, yes of course.” Not that it would have mattered what you said. Kix barely gives you enough time to respond before he is pulling you away.

"I guess that answers my question." You caught Boil saying as Kix guides you towards the dance floor.

Swaying distractedly to the music you and Kix play catch up. You wished the hands of time didn’t move so fast. You remember like it was yesterday when you first got accepted and placed on field assignment as a medic, Kix was your mentor. He taught you the difference between hypothetical situation and reality. That what the books taught and what happened in the real world didn't always line up. He was your first and oldest friend in the GAR.

*******

“It's okay Commander...” Waxer let his sentence trail off. Their Commander wasn't saying anything but everything about him said he wasn’t okay.

Cody was lost in his thoughts, replaying the night. Going through and analyzing each moment. Trying to figure out what went wrong. When it went wrong. How he didn’t see this coming. He thought it was going so well. You letting him place a hand on your knee, and then you moved it to rest on your thigh. He replayed the scene again in his head.

_You moved it._

“I had to look away so you wouldn't notice me blush.” He thought. “And then that damn skirt, like you didn't know how it was hugging your curves. Isn’t that why you didn't want my help to get the drinks? It was an invitation to watch you. Oh men, did I watch...You were flirting with me weren’t you?” He wonders silently. 

The Commander looks back to you and notices the blue marking on the troopers armor. This meant that what’s his name.

“Kix!” he practically snarls under his breathe, is part of the 501st. Cody makes a mental note of this. He was going to talk to Rex later about this trooper.

“You know sir, if you want her you have to fight for her. “ pointed out Boil “But not really ‘fight, fight’. More Like ask her to dance kind of fight is what Boil is trying to say.” clarified Waxer.

“Like you’ve said before sir, ‘there is always a way.’” Wooley said giving his Commander a half smile for encouragement and the other all nod their head in agreement. Cody balls his hands into a fist and releases them several times. Almost like he is trying to pump the blood for his dying heart. He gulps back his second drink of the night to steady his nerves and finally stands, taking a few tentative steps forward.

You had never looked more beautiful.

Never looked so happy.

Never looked at him like that.

He hears you laugh at something the trooper is saying. It cuts through his chest like a blaster bolt.

*******

“Awww Kix! I’m so happy for you, she sounds very nice. You better introduction me to her.” 

“I will, I will.” he promises. You give his neck a loving but firm squeeze to make it clear

“I’d prefer sooner rather then later.”

“I will I said! Just gotta make sure she knows she my girlfriend first.” You laugh and shake your head grinning. Such confident men on a battlefield but most are lost puppies when it comes to human interaction that’s not their brothers. You guess it's a by product of how they have been raised on Kamino.

“It's so good to see you again.” You smile, bringing your focusing back to your friend.

“It is good to see you again, even though I feel like I'm about to get beat up.” You scrunch your eyebrows at him and look to your sides. Kix spins you so your facing towards your booth. Your confusion growing more and more. You don't see anything off. No one in particular itching for a fight. The only thing you notice is Cody returning to his seat.

“What are you talking about? Who’s going to beat you up?” You asked puzzled. He ignores your question, opting instead to quickly twirl and then dip you in one fluid motion as the song ends. You give Kix a ‘I’m going see you again soon’ hug and head back to your boys. 

“The guys at the 501st miss you, don't be a stranger.” You turn around to face Kix again. “I’d prefer sooner rather then later.” He quips. Half rolling your eyes at him you mouth ‘I promise’. You did miss the boys at the 501st. They definitely kept you on your toes but you enjoy the relative peace and calm of the 212th. They feel like a home away from home.

******

You sense a change as you sit back down. Not sure what it is but definitely a tension in the group now. You assume Boil made and ill advised joke at the expense of one of his brothers. Distracting yourself, you bob your head to the music finishing the last of your cocktail.

“I forgot how much I like to dance.” You said trying fill the quiet that has engulfed the group. “Kix is such a sweetheart. He helped shape me into the medic that I am... And now he has a girlfriend! Hmmm, time is one of those things that never slows down, not stoping for anything.”

“He has a girlfriend?” questions Boil, thankfully stopping you from rambling on any further. All the others were equally interested in this tidbit of gossip, all except the Commander, who seems worn out from his day, with his head slightly bowed and his eyes closed.

“Yeah and she sounds like a sweetheart, I told him that he better introduces me to her soon.”

“Would you like to dance?” Muttered the Commander, his question rushing out like one long word.

“Yeah, it’s a lot of fun.” you replied catching only the tail end of what he said, completely oblivious to his request. Waxer nudges his ori’vod softly and he takes a deep breathe to musters up his confidence once more.

“Will you dance with me?”

“Yes.” You softly answer without hesitation. Placing his hand on the small of your back he leads you to the dance floor. He tentatively wraps his arm around your waist bringing you in close and as if on cue the music slows and the room seemingly quiets. You look up to meet his gaze. He gives you his small, warm smile, a smile you had seen hundreds of time before. But now? Now it has a hidden meaning. Like secret code that only you have, always had, the key to. Delicately he moves you to the music, holding your hand over his rapidly beating heart.

_Your own heart in sync with his._

The feelings you had tried to keep at bay, rush through you with every heighten pump of your heart. Breaking through the barriers you had built like torrent flood waters. Every reason why this can’t work and each regulation you’ve reread is drowned out. This emotion, one that you would not yet dare put a name to, washes over you in pure and beautifully simple waves. You two are alone in the crowded bar, safely hidden in the privacy of each other eyes. Overcome you kiss Cody. You kiss him and he reciprocates the gesture, tenderly cupping your face deepening the kiss. You are oblivious to four overly enthusiastic troopers cheering in a booth. Oblivious to a 501st medic wondering were his introduction was. You are oblivious to everyone and everything but the man in front of you.

And for a few perfect moments time standstill.


End file.
